


Not the time!

by Darkraider



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Cheap boxes, Cute, Fluff and Crack, I thought of this line and had to write a fic around it, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: Thought of this line. Thought it would be totally Jack. And thus, this fic was born.





	Not the time!

"You two bicker like an old married couple!" Martha yelled as she ran. 

"Not yet!" Captain Jack Harkness yelled back, shooting at the Dalek's who were chasing the trio. 

"What do you mean by not yet?" The Doctor stopped for a split second to stare at the immortal man. "We are not married!"

"Martha reminded me. Hey, Doctor- will you marry me?" He tossed a cardboard box at the Doctor who caught it. "Sorry, didn't have time for fancy stuff."

The trio ducked behind a wall and watched as the Dalek's rolled by. "This is really not the time Jack!"

"Oh come on! You haven't even looked at the ring yet!" He let his weapon fall to his side as he stared at the Doctor. "Open it at least?"

"For Rassilon's sake. Fine." He scanned it with his screwdriver -force of habit- before opening the box. In it was a simple silver band with Gallifreyan etched into its surface. "Jack, my answer is-"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!!!" 

Jack groaned. "Will you shut up already!" Pulling out his gun he quickly shot the 4 Dalek's and turned back to the Doctor. "So?"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, yes. My answer is yes." His eyes shone even in the darkness. 

Jack smiled widely. "Yes! Almost 200 years chasing you finally paid off!"

Martha sighed. "This is lovely and all but we are still on a Dalek ship!" She pointed behind them as more Dalek's converged. Jack and the Doctor only smiled while pulling out their preferred weapons, or lack of one in, the Doctor's, case. 

"EXTERMINATE!"


End file.
